


Newfound Life

by Ghoost28



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Exploration, F/M, Skyrim - Freeform, light fluff, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoost28/pseuds/Ghoost28
Summary: After the defeat of Alduin, Serana and the Argonian Dragonborn Spend time exploring together.





	

Traveling with Serana had been “enjoyable.” She always urged us to explore the dangerous caves and sites all around Skyrim, hardly stopping at all.  
This was different. The blizzard was unforgiving. My teeth chattered involuntarily as I watched Serana shuffle through the snow with ease.

“Come on!” She urges as I trudge through the deep snow.  
“I’m not made for this kind of weather!” I reply.  
“What kind of weather are you used to?” She asks.  
“The warmth and melted water of Black Marsh,” I say. She chuckled.  
“Melted water? Warmth? I think you’re out of luck in Skyrim,” she interjects.  
I take two fingers and run them in a streak on my steel chest plate, smudging off the snow for a brief second before the line was filled by more snow.

 

I look back to Serana, who now had her head lowered and her hand over her stomach. She walked clumsily and slow, giving me an opportunity to catch up with her.  
I put my hand lightly on her shoulder.  
“Are you okay?” I ask.  
She turns her head toward me, and I get lost in her eyes until I see her lips move to speak.  
“I’m fine. I think I need to rest,” she says.  
I walk forward and take off my bag, taking out a sabre cat skin. I look for branches and sticks large enough to support the hide and build a tent, but as I look back, I can see Serana laying on her back.

“Serana!” I yell as I run to her.  
Her skin was unusually pale and cold. An unusual occurrence in a vampire. They were immune to the harsh cold; natural or arcane.

After I set the tent and lit a fire, I waited for Serana to wake. I sat, thinking of remedies my mother would devise from raw ingredients, or the meals that my father would make. I wondered if any of these would help cure Serana of her unknown illness.

“Nice tent,” I hear Serana say weakly. I turn to face her.  
“Are you alright, Serana?” I ask as I get up and help her sit up from her hide mattress.  
“I’m fine. Just tired,” she replies. I ruffle my head-feathers.  
“You can tell me, Serana. Do you not trust me?” I say as I press closer to her. Serana looks down.  
“I need to feed. I’ve been ignoring the hunger for all this time that I’ve been free from the Monolith,” she replies.  
“You could have said so,” I say as I pull a dagger from my bag.  
“What are you doing?” She asks as she eyes the knife in my hands.  
I don’t respond. Instead, I turn around to pick up a goblet.  
In a swift motion, I swipe the dagger across my scaled hand and let the blood drip in the cup, waiting for it to fill.  
I hand the goblet to Serana who looks back up to me.  
“I can’t,” she says as she stares at the blood, tempted.  
“You must,” I reply.  
“You don’t understand,” she says, “if I get a taste, with the time that I haven’t fed, I might become feral until I’ve had enough.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” she continues, “I can’t trust myself.”  
“But I trust you,” I say, “please, Serana. You need this.”  
She looks back to the goblet then back at me. “I can’t,” she says.  
I take the goblet and tilt it to make a drop spill on her lips. She closes her eyes and takes the goblet back.  
I watch as she drinks the entire cup in one swallow. She drops the goblet and opens her eyes again, this time, they were glowing a bright crimson. She crawled on all fours to me, growling like an animal.  
“Serana?” I ask as she approaches me. She pays no notice to my words as she takes my cut hand and sniffs at it.  
She gets back up on her two feet and puts on hand on my shoulder, and one hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I tilt my head away, embracing fate. I could feel my horns protruding through the hide tent.  
I hear her growling and shifting ever closer to my neck.  
“Please, Serana. Wake up!” I yell. I try to move, but her firm grip restricts me.

Then I hear a gasp. Her gasp; the familiar voice of Serana.  
“I’m sorry,” she says as she embraces me in a hug.  
I was too shocked to move; I stood still as she embraced me until I found the strength to hold her back.  
“It’s okay, Serana,” I reply, “as long as you’re okay.”

“I’m sorry if I sound like a pest, but could you pour a little more blood?” She asks. I look at the dagger and sigh.  
I squeeze my hand with as much force as I could, hardly spilling any blood.  
“We won’t get anywhere with this,” I say as I sit beside her. I grip my neck, deciding.  
“Here,” I say as I shift my body around, exposing my neck to her.  
“What?” Serana asks, “there’s no way I’m doing that.”  
“Drops of blood won’t be enough. You need to feed off a person,” I reply.

“Please. I don’t want to do this,” she says.  
“It’s alright, Serana. You can do this,” I reply.  
I tilt my head upward as I feel her hands on my shoulders.  
“I’m sorry,” she says.  
I feel a slight sting as her fangs pierce my scales. I lose all sensation in my body, even the feeling of sitting on the ground. Instead, I have the sensation of standing.  
I must rest now.  
I lose control and fall to the ground. I hear Serana shouting, but I can’t hear what she says.  
Everything became silent.

I woke in the tent from nightmares of the light.  
“Are you alright?” Serana asks.  
I look around and I can see the beautiful colors of the night air.  
“This is amazing!” I exclaim. I feel a new type of Magic coursing through my veins.  
“Your transformation wasn’t easy. Sorry for the discomfort,” Serana says.  
“Such power,” I say quietly as I lift my hand see the Magic beading through my fingers.  
“Easy there,” she says as she pulls my hand down, “best to not use your abilities yet.”  
“Thank you, Azaalai,” I say, “this is a great gift you have bestowed upon me.”  
“Azaalai?” Serana repeats.  
“Radiant One,” I explain.  
She giggles and places the goblet and dagger in her bag.  
“Still up for exploring?” She asks.  
I clutch my stomach.  
“I need a meal first,” I say weakly. I feel too tired to stand any longer.  
“The First Drink,” Serana explains, “you need fresh blood.”  
“We’re nowhere near any of the Holds,” I say.  
“I’ll find you someone. Stay here, alright?” Serana says as she straps her satchel on. I nod slowly as I close my eyes.

I was unsure how long Serana had been gone, but I awoke to her touch on my hand.  
“Found you something,” she says.  
There was a man, simply standing by the tent. His eyes were lifeless and cold, almost as if he was an empty shell.  
“What did you do to him?” I ask.  
“I made him my Thrall. He won’t be going anywhere,” she says.  
I can see every vein in the man, the richest sources of blood. A temptation that drove me off the hide mattress to stand before the Thrall.  
I feel two objects pierce my back in unison. I look behind me, watching the new appendages protrude from behind me. They pierce the man in the stomach, lifting him to my height.  
They are wings, not ones like a birds’, but like those of a dragon. Scaly and tough, they have no trouble pulling the man closer to me.  
I turn the man’s head away as I finally take the first bite.  
The blood was sweet; a more pleasurable taste than anything I had every drank. The man didn’t scream, instead, he stood suspended in the air, pools of blood growing on his ragged robes in the areas I punctured him. I set him down to the ground.  
He was lifeless now. Shriveled and frail, laying on the crimson snow just outside the hide tent.  
I feel my wings retract and I turn to Serana.  
“That was… different,” she said, her eyes were wide with surprise.  
I lick the remaining blood off my lips.  
“Thank you, Azaalai,” I say casually.  
“I’ve never seen anything like that,” Serana explains, “maybe a result of your power as a Dragonborn and the blood of a Vampire.”  
I sling my bag over my shoulder.  
“Can you produce those wings again?” She asks with excitement  
“I’ll try,” I say. I strain myself, I can hear my bones shifting until the appendages sprout from my back again.  
Serana observes them, carefully handling them in her graceful hands.  
“This is amazing!” She exclaims.  
“Rather unusual,” I reply, “so, are we still up for exploring?”  
“Of course,” she says as I retract the wings.

 

“Dwemer ruins,” I say as we approach the golden watchtower.  
“Is it on the map?” Serana asks.  
“No,” I say, running my finger along the guide with no results.  
“Then it’s worth exploring,” Serana said as she runs along the deep snow.  
Now I was finally able to catch up with her.

The door was grand and golden, as much of their ruins are. The floors were stone, their cracks filled with moss and other plants.  
Just before us was a fire trap. Two nozzles protruded from a doorway, funneling streams of flame downward.  
“No way to get through,” says Serana, “fire doesn’t mix well with Vampires.”  
I stood before the roaring flames, thinking until I had an idea.  
I ejected the wings again.  
“I could protect you from the flames,” I say, “I can cover you with my wings.”  
“are you sure?” She asks.  
“I’ll be fine,” I reply. She comes close and wraps her arms around me as I wrap my wings around her.  
I walk with Serana through the gushing flames, finally passing through.  
“Are you okay?” Serana asks.  
“I’m okay,” I respond as I catch my breath.

Serana turns around and faces a Dwemer console.  
“What’s this?” She asks.  
I pulled my satchel down, picked a small orb, and placed it in the console. Stairs folded downward to a hidden door, which was locked. We were going trying to go in through the exit.  
“A one-way door. No way to get through from here,” I say.  
“We should go back,” Serana suggests.  
“I can’t. Not yet. I need to recover from the run through the fire,” I interject.  
“Guess we’ll have to wait, then,” says Serana as she sits, leaning on the console.  
It was a long pause before she said anything.  
“Ever consider marriage?” Serana asks.

 

“Uh, with whom… why? Where is this coming from, exactly?” I stutter.  
“When we walked through the flame trap, I noticed you had an Amulet of Mara,” replies Serana.  
I quickly clasped the Amulet, slightly embarrassed.  
“I considered it… I couldn’t find anyone like…” I couldn’t finish.  
“Anyone like what?” Serana asks.  
“Never mind,” I say.  
“Tell me,” Serana pleads as she moves closer to me.  
“I would rather not say…” I interject.  
“Come on!” Serana urges.  
“Fine. I never met anyone like you. I love traveling with you, not for the exploration or adventure, but because I like to spend time with you. Hell, I care about you, and I don’t want you to get hurt exploring, and I want to be here if that happens,” I want to say, but I can’t.  
“I’ve never met anyone like you,” I say instead.


End file.
